


Sleeplessness

by jackpattllo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, Insomniac Ryan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackpattllo/pseuds/jackpattllo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan doesn't need sleep. At least, that's what he thinks. His sluggishness and heavy eyelids say otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeplessness

"Ry, come to bed." Gavin wrapped his arms around his neck. Ryan brought a hand up to hold one of Gavin's hands.

"Sorry, Gav, just a while longer," he promised. He was sitting in front of his computer on the Rooster Teeth website, browsing forums.

"I don't think you've slept at all in the past three days. That's not good, love. Nothing's going to change in the next eight hours." Gavin sighed and rested his chin on top of Ryan's head.

"I know, but I'm just not tired. I feel fine." At Ryan's words, Gavin stood up straight. Still holding his hand, he spun Ryan's chair around, a little too fast, considering the headache he'd been dealing with for most of the day.

"You look horrid. Please just come lie with me. I've missed you keeping me warm," he admitted. A small smile made its way to his face. Ryan smiled in return and stood up slowly.

He let Gavin lead him to the bedroom they shared.

Ryan left the door open behind them and let go of his hand. They both stripped down to their underwear. Ryan slipped on a pair of sweat pants, while Gavin stayed in his boxer-briefs.

They climbed into bed and burrowed under the covers. Ryan relaxed and closed his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Gavin's waist.

Gavin's back was against his chest, and Ryan had to admit that he'd missed falling asleep next to him.

Ryan was awake for another half hour. Gavin fell asleep feeling Ryan running a hand through his hair.

Ryan's sleep was dreamless and he felt as if he could sleep next to his lover forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
